Seat tracks can be configured to mechanically couple, in a passenger cabin of a means of transport, preferably of an aircraft, one or more seats to the passenger cabin and, in particular, the structural elements arranged in the floor of the passenger cabin. Seat tracks can, in this case, allow a seat to be shifted such that, in the passenger cabin, a seat configuration and, in particular, the spacings between passenger seats or rows of passenger seats arranged one behind another can be adapted. To this end, the seat tracks usually have an elongate extent in the direction of the desired shifting direction of the seats.
In addition, the free locations of the seat tracks, which are not occupied by a passenger seat, are covered with seat track covers for protection from soiling. Once the seat configuration has been set or undertaken in the regions of the seat tracks in which there is no seat leg, a track cover can be arranged on the seat track such that the seat track is protected from the ingress of foreign bodies and dirt particles. This necessary cover is removable when passenger seats or seat systems are removed or installed. In the event of a possible cabin layout alteration, it is therefore advantageous for the covering of the seat track to accompany the shifting of the seats.
EP 2716547 A2 describes a solution with a length-variable seat track cover which adapts to the seat leg of the next seat by way of flexible portions when the seat is shifted.
EP 2876048 A1 discloses a seat track cover which allows length adaptation of the seat track cover with telescopic elements.
The possible solutions described in the prior art have the common feature that the seat track cover, at least to some extent, always remains positioned on the seat track. This therefore needs to be taken into consideration when seat benches or seats are pushed together on the seat tracks.